


Sonet Eugeniusza Pawłowicza

by Avdotia



Series: Antyszygalewszczyzna [4]
Category: The Idiot - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia





	

Czy pan choć przez moment podejrzewał?  
Pozwoliłem panu to dojrzeć i pozwoliłbym wierzyć.  
Na przyjaźni pańskiej całkiem serio mi zależy,  
Choć dopiero teraz to dostrzegam.

Konwenanse narzucają los rywali,  
Lecz nie będę się bił z panem o jej rękę;  
Ja sam widzę, jaką w sobie ma potęgę  
Miłość, a czym miłość jest dla pana bez Agłaji?

Wierzę, że znajdziemy jeszcze wspólny język  
I się modlę, by pan wrócił ze Szwajcarii.  
Nie zgadłbym, co przyjaźń zrobi z nami  
I jak ściśle nas oplotą takie więzy.

Gdybyś w innych czasach dał się spotkać, Boże!  
Ja i pan czym innym byśmy byli, wszem i wobec.


End file.
